


Pop Out At Your Party

by spacedboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, For a Friend, House Party, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedboy/pseuds/spacedboy
Summary: Kyle's ideas are always terrible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a two part story for my friend rayne, i love writing these for rarepairs!

This party was a mistake.

And of course, only Kyle motherfucking Broflovski would have the idea of throwing it.

It all started a couple weeks ago when they just got out for summer vacation at South Park Highschool. The original gang had a subtraction due to Stan moving away due to the "family business." Tegridy must've been needed somewhere else, he supposed. Randy always needed to get more profit when the moment came.

Kyle's super duper best friend since Kindergarten had moved away again. Stan was his only solace to get away from the stress of living here, and he'd rather die than finish highschool without his best friend and with Cartman. Though, all of them had known each other since the beginning and there was really no way the two of them would get separated. Cartman's family had the second-lowest income coming in since the 3rd grade and that hasn't changed since. He, nor Kenny, can afford to move. 

Then, he had an idea.

What if he threw a party for everyone that was in the elementary class? That way, Stan has a reason for going back to South Park that wasn't just because ""I just wanted to see my friend again"" because that lowkey sounded kind of gay. Not that he wasn't, he just doesn't want anybody getting any ideas.

Kyle turned to Kenny and Eric, phone in hand. He had almost everyone's number from when they all used to play superheroes when they were younger Hell, Eric still has his wizard hat and cloak in his closet back at home.

"So we have Craig, Clyde, Jimmy, and Token." The ginger boy scrolled down the list he made with his thumb. "Butters, Stan, Bebe, Wendy, Red, Nichole, Heidi, Scott, and Douchebag's coming later today to help us set up. Did I miss anybody?" Kyle's hand hovered above the send button just in case he did. 

"What about that blonde kid that moved away in the 7th grade?"

Eric's heart almost stopped.

"Y'know, um, fuck.. It's on the tip of my tongue." Kenny tried his hardest to remember because it'd been a couple years since he last saw him, then Kyle interjected. 

"Oh, you mean Tweek? Yeah, he's on the list too." 

This is when Cartman almost had a stroke. How did he manage to forget about one of his first crushes? The memories came flooding back immediately. When he was younger, he never realized that he attracted to Tweek. After Kenny suddenly disappeared once, he was the one to replace him in their little gang and he helped make that decision. When him, Tweek, Stan, and Kyle ordered sea people and advanced their civilization enough to where it was kinda modern and they made statues of the two boys. He was kinda jealous, too. Why wasn't his own statue enough?

And then after that, he joined Craig and those guys in their group and stayed there until he moved. He also dated Craig for awhile before they broke up, because neither one of them could handle the anxiety of a long distance relationship. When the entire town fawned over them, Eric's jealousy was at it's worst. But now he'll be back for a night. Just when he thought he could have a relaxing vacation..

And then Kyle hit send. 

That's how he got stuck in this situation.

Sitting on a couch in New Kid's renovated house, trying to avoid someone he doesn't want to see. Music blasting from Bluetooth speakers all around the room, multiple people's voices chatting under it, and muffled footsteps coming towards him. It was New Kid, holding a bowl of mozzarella Cheez-its and a cup of fruit punch. 

He sat next to him, and started to speak, something he almost never does. Eric's hand immediately went for the bowl and stole some of the suspecting boy's food. Dovahkiin sighed.

"Why aren't you partying with anyone else?" The tan male asked, drinking some of his punch. 

"Because, Douchebag, I fucking hate parties." He put his palm under his chin, propping himself against the arm of the chair. "You should know from the last time you tried to drag me to one. I'm so sorry for not enjoying myself at your party, King Douchebag." Eric replied sarcastically, he rolled his eyes.

New Kid gently shoved his elbow in the other boy's side, making him groan. He laughed, "What the fuck ever, dude. Bet, you wouldn't be saying that if it was a birthday party for you when you were, what, a nine year old?" His tone turned into a more serious, actually kind of worried afterwards.

"What happened, Eric? You weren't pissed this afternoon until the party started. I'm the one throwin' it and I gotta make sure my guests are having a good time." 

"None of your fucking business."

"You've known me for over five years, Cartman." The tanned boy handed the rest of his snacks over to the brunette. "You can tell me anything. Or don't, and you can still be bitchy."

Cartman ate some more of the chips. "Shut up." At this point, would anyone else go out of their way to interact with him other than New Kid? Probably not.

"Remember that blonde kid from 7th grade?" The teenager was starting to get kind of nervous. But that was a lie, cool people like Cartman never get anxious under pressure. And so was that statement.

"Tweek? Hold on." It took him a minute to put the puzzle pieces together. "He was the boy you'd always talk to me about when we were playing with that branch thingy, right? I remember you sayin' stuff like, ""How come the barbarian couldn't be on our side?"" and, "I swear to god I'm gonna kick Kyle's fucking ass for touching him!""" 

The childhood memories caused Cartman to flush pink, but the red color in his face were covered by the moving spotty rainbow lights from the disco ball that decorated the room.

"It wasn't just a branch, it was the stick of Truth goddamn it!"

"Jeez, no need to get defensive. I just forgot!" New Kid held his hands out nervously, smiling even though he felt like he was going break out into a sweat. "But Tweek yeah, yeah, I remember him! Kyle told me that he was coming here even though he moved away a couple years ago."

The brunette looked around the room, seeing a couple groups of people, but none of them were the blonde he was looking for. "I haven't seen him though."

_""Phew, maybe he didn't come.""_ A voice echoed in Eric's head. 

"For real though, you shouldn't worry about him. You don't even like him anymore, right?" New Kid looked him in his dilated pupils, Cartman struggling to maintain eye contact. NK's brown eyes hit differently when you're dissociating from stress, I guess. 

"Pfft! Of course I don't, I'm not gay." Eric Cartman wasn't good at a lot of things, and one of them was being a terrible liar. 

"Sure, dude. Whatever you say." Douchebag clearly wasn't buying it, but whatever helped him sleep at night.

Of course he still likes Tweek, I mean, who doesn't? He's blonde, he's attractive, he's smart, he's openly gay (something Cartman could never dream of being), and he probably still hates his fucking guts from childhood.

Before he moved away, Eric and Tweek had an argument. A couple days after he and Craig broke up, Tweek was reconsidering and asking himself if what he did was wrong. Eric was morbidly curious as to why they broke up and he wouldn't stop pressuring him about it even when Tweek didn't answer. He and Craig were still friends, and that was just their business.

_""You know what, I'm tired. I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of this stupid hick country town. I'm tired of everybody talking about our break-up like somebody fucking died. And I'm tired of you butting into my personal life! That's why I'm glad that I'm moving, that I'm leaving you, Cartman. I want to live a better life away from you."" _

I want to live a better life away from you.

Those were the last words he had heard from him, almost five years ago. If it's been so long, why did it hurt so much now? 

"Yo, dude. The guys are playing 7 Minutes in Heaven in one of the guest rooms and I don't wanna miss my opportunity. You coming with, or no?" Douchebag's voice threw Eric back into reality. 

"Of course, I wanna blackmail the shit out of Kyle later."


	2. author's note

okay, so this isn't an update but i would love to do that very soon.

this story will be updated after i post someone's request, and then i have a couple things i want to write as well! that may be a time to wait because i'm a slow writer.

anyways, that's what i,'ve been wanting to say for a little but never found the time to. 

take care and hope y'all enjoy reading this 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests can be sent to my tumblr (.spacedboyz) and i usually post my works on my writing account too on quotev (.goudakuma)

**Author's Note:**

> eric: i'm not gay  
the entire south park fandom:


End file.
